gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Electric Love Faktori
The Electric Love Faktori was released Oct 16, 2008. It is puzzle-type game that involves the use of logic and speed. The game involves players completing circuits in order to build robots for Bludeau, a robot from Aekea, as he is very emotional for a robot and wishes to have more friends. How to Play Players must connect similar colored ends for circuit sections and must connect to the circuit ends (shown as blue volts at the edges of the circuit board). If the circuit that is completed have passed through a "?," the player will receive a powerup (which can be traded to other players). Powerups may include removing red volts that obstruct the path, stopping the power meter for several seconds, ad doubling the score for the next completed circuit. The game is divided into three levels: Easy, Medium, and Hard. On harder difficulties, red volts will appear very often to obstruct the construction of the circuits and have to use powerups and alternate routing to bypass the red volts (as well as more colors and blue volts needed to be connected). One has an option to "reset circuits" when a puzzle is too difficult, but doing so will penalize the player with an instant of 10 percent of the power meter. The game ends when the power meter reaches to zero. The power meter can be boosted up by completing circuits. The longer the circuit, the more power it is boosted in the power meter. The harder the difficulty, the more Gaia Golds the player earns and the faster the power meter drains. Rewards Every thousands of points, the player is rewarded an item. These items can be equipped to your avatar. Here are a list of rewards earned from the game: *10,000 points: Blue Volt *15,000 points: Red Volt *25,000 points: Electric Sparks *40,000 points: M-2008 Gauntlets: State-of-the-art technology straight from Aekea. With these mech gauntlets, you will have the strongest handshake on your block. *50,000 points: M-2008 Flight Pack: State-of-the-art technology straight from Aekea. Use this mech flight pack to travel around at top speeds. Tips *Try to create long circuits, it will not only gives more points but also boosts the power meter incredibly. *Take liberal use of powerups that temporary stops the power meter, one would receive a net gain on the power meter. **In a similar sense, if one come across a puzzle that is too difficult, one can use a power stabilizer powerup on reset the circuits with no penalty. *For those who want powerups to use in harder difficulties, it is recommended that one plays in the easy difficulty, as completing the circuits in that difficulty doesn't require one to use a lot of powerups. *It is quicker to drag the circuit section horizontally/vertically rather than using the arrows on the edges of the circuit board. *Be sure to have a lot of powerups (particularly the ones that give double points) and play in difficulty above medium if one wants to get the item rewards. Notes *The Electric Love Faktori is considered to be one of the best ways to make Gaia Gold from games, as the rewards sell in a reasonable price in the marketplace. The rewards are losing it's value in the market, possibly due to overfarming and competition. **In a similar sense, one can sell Red and Blue Volts to shop keepers for a decent value of 510 gold each, although one would actually get more by selling them in the marketplace. External Links *Games Electric Love Faktori *Love Hertz The Mini Comic that introduced the game. Category:Games/Page